Einstein class
The Einstein-class was a type of Federation starship used in the early 23rd century. ( ) History By 2196, the of ships was retired and replaced by the Einstein- and es. For the next three decades, these ships were crewed with Starfleet's best and brightest. ( ) Sometime around 2223, the was forced to return to Starbase 9 from a scientific study to receive minor repairs. Robert April thought that the design lacked in self-sufficiency, which he sought to rectify by designing the . Until that project, no known ship had been able to break the Warp 7 barrier. ( ) This class is similar in design to many 23rd century scout class starships, with a saucer-shaped primary hull and a single warp nacelle. A difference is the secondary hull that most scout vessels lack. One such vessel, the starship was still in operational service by 2233. ( }}) Specifications Technical data The ship's space-frame consisted of a wide, circular primary hull, an underslung warp nacelle, and a secondary hull suspended above the saucer section. A deflector dish marked the secondary hull's front, while the shuttlebay was at its aft end. Red impulse engines sat at the saucer's aft, and a blue impulse engine was placed at the end of the sole warp nacelle. ( }}) In the 2250s decade of the ''Kelvin'' timeline, ship types such as the ''Armstrong''-, ''Mayflower''-, and the ''Newton''-type were based on the same design lineage. ( }}) In the 2270s of the prime timeline, the Newton retained the basic hull components of the Einstein, in a different configuration. }}) The class, acquired by the Lobi Crystal Consortium from the Kelvin timeline and sold to the Alpha Quadrant Alliance, re-entered Starfleet service in 2410. It was now rated science vessel-based tier 6 destroyer. With heavy armor and armaments, one focus was to keep its crew and allies safe, and another on to maintain structural integrity in the face of adversity. The tier-6 destroyer was equipped with an advanced engagement system console. ( ) A vessel of the class was available to command by officers of Starfleet, and AQA officers allied with Starfleet. ( ) Class variations While the Einstein was a modular design, its components could not be exchanged with other ship classes in the 25th century. As such, it had only one template, also called Einstein. ( ) The Einstein-class destroyer allowed its commanding officer to modify its livery and choose from different hull options, which could be modified at allied hubs. These options were designated: *'' '' * * * * * * * * * * * *Type 8b * . ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) Ships of the class * NCC-0509 ( ) * ( ) * ( }}) :There may have (likely, as there are no known Federation Starfleet classes not named after their first ship) been a prototype USS ''Einstein which the class was named after; however, no such ship is known.'' External link * category:federation starship classes category:federation starship classes (Kelvin timeline) category:23rd century Federation starship classes category:25th century Federation starship classes category:destroyer classes category:einstein class starships